All Hallows Eve
by lilnicky21
Summary: A seventeen year old Sarah Williams gets into the wrong crowd which leaves her drunk and alone in the local drunk tank. But maybe being incarcerated on Hallows Eve was well worth the repercussions. Rated M for content.


_I disclaim all ownership of the Labyrinth though I think I can claim Tommy and the other non do-gooders. ;)__  
__Rated M for adult content. subtlety is not in evidence. _**You have been warned, this is not suitable for under sixteen years old.**  
_AN: Ok I had this planed out for a while now and I've been begging for Halloween to come! Here it is and I hope you enjoy._

All Hallows Eve

All hollows Eve has arrived, the one night of the year when the veil between the realm of mists and the world of man has thinned into nothingness. It is the time when even the weakest creatures can cross over and wreak havoc over the unsuspecting. It is also the night when a prank gone badly wrong has ensnared Sarah Williams.

For her, the night started out as normal as possible; the seventeen year old girl met some of her friends outside the abandoned pool hall. They were already well on the way of celebrating the funnest night of the year with a mysterious brown paper wrapped bottle and a fresh pack of cigarettes.

"Hey Tommy! How's it going?" Sarah called out as she approached the pack of teenagers.

"Williams." The man named Tommy cat called and whistled. His eyes dragged up and down her body, resting on her face. "Looking good, sweetheart."

She smiled slyly. "I did it all for you babe." She slipped her hand behind his head and pulled his face down toward hers. He grinned into the kiss and licked her lips, urging them apart and plundering her mouth, entwining his tongue with hers. She moaned and pressed her body closer to his, grinding her hips against him.

More cat calls and whistles pulled them apart. Sarah, looking over her shoulder, grinned at her friends leaning against the walls of the old building.

"Hey Sarah baby! Don't hold out on me, darling. I can give you a wild night!" Another boy came up to her and slung his arm across her shoulders, leaning in to grope her.

She slithered away from him and pouched his arm. "Back off Geoff. I already told you no!" she leaned against Tommy, letting him wrap an arm around her waist. "And besides, I need a _real_ man, not some skinny, arrogant little boy."

Geoff scowled at them and grabbed the paper wrapped bottle from a curly red haired girl. "At least I'm not old enough to be your father."

The others laughed, jeering at the cloying couple. Sarah twitched her hip, and with a hooded gaze said, "Older, yes. But old enough to be my father? No, perhaps old enough to be Toby's father but not mine, boys." She laughed. "My god, he's only thirty!"

She snaked her way to the larger cluster of teens and grabbed the bottle, taking a swig. She spat in disgust, "This is what you call a proper beer? What is it, some homegrown concoction?"

The red head grabbed the bottle back. "Hey my dad made that! And it's all I could get my hands on."

She shook her head. "It's vile is what it is. Let's go. The night is young enough for a few games." She wrapped her arms around Tommy's waist and ambled off down the street into the busier part of town.

The red head glared at the retreating couple. "You know, Geoff. Sometimes that girl gets on my nerves."

"I know Sam. Everyone gets on your nerves." He bent down, kissing her neck. "You know how I can help you get rid of those nerves?"

"I think it's time we teach that little girl how to play with the big kids and that she isn't as big bad as she thinks she is." Sam smiled to herself. "What building is under renovations this month?"

Geoff grinned down at her. "The court house, third floor."

Sam inclined her head. She looked at the last two, groping and necking in a shadowy recess. "Let's go. It's still early enough to play."

* * *

Sarah and Tommy were a few streets down, leaning against the wall. Sarah was up against the wall with her head thrown back and Tommy was leaning over her kissing her throat while one hand pulled down her sweater to reveal her smooth skin. His lips moved over the shoulder, kissing and creasing. He shifted a bit, bringing one of her legs curling around his hip as his other hand drifted around that thigh and slipped farther up her skirt. She moaned.

Tommy's lips stopped his ministrations and traveled back to her ear. "That's it love. Just let loose. Feel what I do to you, just feel where my hand is." He resumed kissing her exposed skin.

Sarah tensed suddenly, small noises of pleasure escaping her before she relaxed and captured his lips with hers. "Thank you." she whispered. Giggling and shuffling drew their attention away from each other and into the street. A bunch of kids in Halloween costumes were staring at them. No more then five of them were dressed in grotesque costumes with masks of devils and demons while two of them were dressed in a Victorian style tux and dress with masques covering their faces.

Sarah growled at them and Tommy simply shouted, "Scat!"

The children scattered, laughing and pushing each other. The girl in the cream coloured dress looked back and locked eyes with Sarah. She frowned in disappointment and shook her head.

Sarah looked at the girl in confusion. "How odd…"

"What is it baby?" Tom asked, pulling her closer.

She just shook her head and pulled him along behind her. "Never mind. Let's just find the others. If I give you some money could you buy us some proper beverage?"

He laughed, "Sure thing darling. Anything is better then the piss Sam has."

* * *

When the foursome found the two some they were well on the way of being fully inebriated, alternating between taking swigs out of a clear bottle. Tommy passed the bottle around the new comers and leaned back along the steps of the court house.

Sam nodded her head at the building and sneered down at Sarah who was swaying precautiously where she sat. "You wanted to play some games, sweetheart, so let's play one. I want you to go up into the court house and grab one of those construction signs I know they have up on the third floor."

Sarah looked up and squinted her eyes, trying to focus. "You wan' me to go up thare? By my selphf?" She slurred.

"You said it. Will you play with us?" Sam looked intently at the drunken girl. Said girl gave a cocky half smile and attempted to stand.

"Yarr I'll do i'! Be back love." She bent, almost toppling over to give a kiss to Tommy.

He just grinned and said, "Don't make me wait too long baby. I'm making tonight a night you'll never forget."

"You better." With that Sarah opened the never locked set of doors and stumbled into the building.

Sam gestured impatiently at Geoff and he lifted the heavy two by four and slid it into the handles of the door, barring it.

"Hey! What are you doing that for?" Tommy stood, stumbling, having to grab onto the railing. "You let her out of there!"

Sam laughed and pushed him back down. "Relax man, it's just a prank. She'll just get scared then we'll let her out. Promise."

Tommy nodded. "You know it'll be me she gets mad at. Just you wait and see."

Alarms sounded in the distance and two police cruisers zoomed into view. Sam jumped to her feet dragging Tommy with her. The others were already running. "Let's go! Come on!" she managed to pull him stumbling out of sight.

"What of Sarah? Sarah!" Tommy shouted. "My girl! My girl!"

"Oh get over yourself. We both know you were only using her anyway. She was much too young."

He laughed, falling over. "You right, you know you are." He laughed again before rolling over and getting sick on the pavement.

* * *

Sarah wandered through the darkened hall, tripping over her feet. She giggled to herself. All she needed to do was grab the sign and they could get the hell out of there. The only problem was that she couldn't find her way to the elevators. She entered a room on her right, forcing her way in when the door stuck. A dull kind of beeping sounded in the otherwise silent room. She covered her ears and shouted for them to stop. It hurt _it hurt!_ Everything hurt, her head, her feet, her legs, and her whole body but what was more, a dull ache resounded from deep within.

She fell to her hands and knees, screaming in agony and crawled into the corner where she curled up in pain. Voices came and pin pricks of light. Her vision was distorted, widening and sharpening then blurring and shrinking again. Men came into view, the voices belonged to them. No wait, only some of the voices belonged to them. Other voices came from the walls themselves, little scurrying things, scratching and scratching they never stopped. The men picked her up bodily and she tried to get away. They wanted to give her to the goblins! They were the goblins! He's come back for her!

The man she never thought she would see again has come back for her! She screamed and yelled and twisted and turned and did everything in her power to get away. But she didn't have the power. She never had the power. _He_ had the power over her and he always had the power over her. "No! No you don't have power over me! You have no power over me! You don't you don't!" She chanted it over and over, out loud and as loud as she could. "You don't you don't!"

* * *

Sarah Williams, age seventeen was incarcerated for being a minor under the influence. She was put into what they called the 'drunk tank'. It was a single cell in the local police station with held everyone who had too much to drink. They were either caught wandering the streets or driving under the influence. Sarah Williams the seventeen year old girl was found in the court house screaming bloody murder.

The cops just assumed she was drunk and drugged out like any other member of the gang she hung around with but the reasons went deeper then that. And her number one reason was there, that morning to come and collect the crabby, headachy and very foul smelling teen from her short sentence.

"Hey girl! Your father's here." The secretary called from his desk.

Sarah looked up, peeved at herself and the cheery nature of the guard/secretary. "Then let me out already!"

He grinned at her. "Will I get a kiss?"

"I'll give you more then that-." The door opening cut off her comment and she turned to see an officer entering the room.

"Come on girl, Al the keys." 'Al' tossed the keys to the waiting officer and he unlocked the door. "Let's go." Sarah looked back at the other invalids, one man was still passed out cold, and left without the slightest pang of regret. She, at least, was free.

The officer led her into a larger waiting room where a tall blond man stood talking at the desk. The officer cleared his throat and the tall man turned, his face lighting up in a smirk Sarah knew all too well. She froze.

* * *

Jareth smirked at the girl, the girl who didn't look much like a girl any more. Her body was ripe and ready for plucking and a few other things which rhymed. His smirk grew feral and his eyes glinted with something of wicked promise. "Come to daddy little girl. I hear you've been naughty!"

The officer grabbed her arm and dragged her closer. "No! Don't do this! Not him! He's not my father!"

The officer didn't even hesitate and Jareth grinned wider. "Come darling. It looks as if you are due for a spanking."

Sarah stared at him wide eyed and looked at the cops, trying to gage their reactions. They didn't react in the least.

Jareth pulled her out of the cop's arms and into his own, still the police didn't do anything. "W-what?" she sputtered.

Jareth covered her mouth with his and whispered, "Shush love. Not now." His lips moved from hers and to her ear, nibbling on the lobe. "They only see and hear what I want them to see and hear. Come, we have a kingdom to visit. The maze had been missing you, darling."

Sarah's scream was cut short by a shower of glitter.

* * *

Sarah continued to scream when they landed again out side the foreboding gate. The man holding her in his arms growled something and clamped his hand over her mouth ceasing the head splitting noise. She glared up at him over his hand and tried to twist away.

"No no no my dear. Not unless you promise to stop the screaming." He smirked down at her then yelped and took his hand away. Sarah looked at him innocently, licking her lips.

"Don't worry, your kinglyness, I don't have rabies." She rid herself of invisible dust by running her hands down her sweater and skirt and fixed the straps on her converse shoes. "Well thanks for the lift but I have to be going. My _parents_ will worry." She stressed the word just slightly, an indication that she was no closer to forgiving him of that deceit then she was flying.

He smirked, rubbing absently at his hand. "You are not going anyway, except with me." He stalked nearer to her, grabbing her wrist in a steel vice. "I've waited far too long, my dear, to just let you go." He crushed her against him, his lips going to her ear. "There is far too much I want to do to that body of yours." He growled as Sarah, feeling the passions of last night return, shuttered in delicious anticipation.

He tugged at her ear with his teeth, leaving marks and she mewed, melting into him even more for just a second before shoving away only to fall on her backside. "Don't touch me like that! You have no right!"

He laughed, "I have more right then that over grown little boy in a man's body has. But I must say he did half of my work for me. You are eager and fresh. You are addicted to the feel of sex and your climax that you would go anywhere to seek it yet you are left… un-penetrated."

She stood and dusted real dirt from her clothes. "Can I ask 'why now'?" Hands planted on her hips and a hard defiant look in her eyes brought another wave of wanting from Jareth.

"Of course you can." He examined the fading teeth marks in his hand. "I can't believe she bit me!" he muttered to himself.

"Well! Why?" Sarah stomped her foot in frustration, well past her initial breaking point.

"Why what?" Jareth asked, still examining his hand.

Sarah through up her hands in defeat and stormed down the hill to the gate. There was no pesky gardener to ward the gate and she wrestled the disappointment down. The little dwarf's voice was suddenly surface in her mind and it replayed the very first conversation she had with him. _Can you tell me how to get in the Labyrinth. Yes I can. Well? Well what? How do I get in? Get in where? Oh your horrible! No I aint, I'm Hoggle… ask the right question… _

The right question, well he can fricken well wait for the right question. The great doors opened to her as she approached but she stopped right on the thresh hold. There was an annoying little problem blocking the way. Her gaze dropped and she changed her mind from 'little' to 'pretty big' problem blocking her way.

"Sarah," he began sounding bored and well put out except for the look of hunger in his eyes. "There are some things you need to know, like _rules_." His bored expression- minus the eyes- stayed in place. "Number one: You are to run the Labyrinth once more without the assistance of your friends. Number two: You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth or _you_ shall be mine forever. And number three: if you attempt to find someone to do your dirty work or talk to anyone in the Labyrinth, I will visit. You may find that… _Pleasurable_ but I assure you it will lose you time. Any _questions?_" He raised a perfect eyebrow in query, his eyes dancing.

"Yeah, why are you doing this to me? Why am I here? How did you get me away from.." She pointed up and made anxious motions, trying to relay her thoughts. "Why do you want me? Why take me now and not before?"

Jareth rolled his eyes. "I was meaning any questions about my rules but alright I'll answer."

"You will?" shocked.

"Yes, I will." He gripped her arms. "One at a time." He lowered his mouth onto hers, forcing his way into her yielding cavern. His tongue tangled with hers as she gave up control of her body into his possession. One hand left it's iron grasp on her arm to trail possessively down her body to her legs and slipping under her skirt. He felt heat and moisture radiate from her and he groaned. "My god Sarah! My goddess of the earth! You want me _more_ then I want you." he laughed and withdrew his hand from her, stepping back to survey her. She was flushed and partially aroused, her eyes half lidded with a dreamy expression on her face. "You may need to wash first though darling."

She pulled herself back to the moment and scowled. "And my questions?"

He tossed his head back. "I've answered one, love." He vanished in a swirl of glitter, his voice a hollow echo. "Your time is waning."

Sarah leaned against the wall in near defeat. "What on earth does he want with me and why is he acting this way? He's never done this before."

She steadied herself on her feet and started down the path. "He's insane! If I talk to anyone in this place he's gonna come 'visit' me? Well fine then, let him come!" she carried on in silence, the idea of not talking to any of the inhabitants did seem a bit extreme. One would think that he was jealous last time. Sarah ran her hand along the wall, feeling for an opening she knew would be there. When she came across it, she studied the opposite wall, hoping to see the little worm she met the last time. The crook was empty. Perhaps he was having a cup of tea with the missus. "Well, lucky for me I guess. I won't be tempted to talk to him at least."

The interior of the Labyrinth was filled with walls, paths, statues and funny twisted hands protruding from the walls, pointing randomly. She followed one particularly twisted hand that was pointing at the castle. She started her ranting again. "This is utterly unfair! What right does he have, coming to me after all this time when he acted like he never cared? I called and called and he _never_ came! Now he acts as if I will roll over with my legs in the air waiting and wanting! Mind you, not that that's completely untrue, but he'll have to work for it!" a creature passed and looked up at her in confusion. "Don't worry, I'm not doing anything yet!" the creature scampered.

"I would have to work for it hmm?" Sarah whipped around, looking wildly for the voice. And there he was, lying on top of a low wall watching her with what could only be described as bedroom eyes. "By the heat I feel from you now, I would say I don't have to work as hard as you think."

Sarah released an explosion of breath and moved closer to him swiftly. She looked at him, her eyes reflecting his. Even with the low wall however, his head was above her and she couldn't reach her destination. She pouted.

"Do you want me that bad darling? Are you willing to give up your freedom for me?"

Sarah took a step back. "Oh no! Now you are trying to distract me! That's so unfair!"

Faster then Sarah could move away, Jareth was there, gripping her arms. "Still saying life isn't fair darling? One would have thought you learned your lesson." His mouth roughly covered hers, his tongue delving into her mouth, tangling with hers. She tried to pull away minutely but with a sigh of glad defeat she turned to jelly in his arms. He pulled away and laughed. "Who would have thought…"

Sarah groaned and opened her eyes she didn't remember closing. "Jareth…" the name came out as a moan that had Jareth reacting.

He tightened his arms then grinned maliciously. "Why am I doing this to you? You asked me that." He ran his tongue over the shell of her ear. "Revenge, love. I've waited two years for this." He vanished, leaving Sarah panting and heaving in need.

"The bastard!"

* * *

She looked at her wrist watch and sighed. Only three hours had passed and she was already at the forest. She bypassed the lying and honest guards, passing through the doors without a word and leaping over the trapdoor leading to the oubliette. The part of the forest she arrived at however was completely new and different to her. Laughing and music came from the trees around her but she was unable to discern where it was coming from. There were eyes in the trees, great blinking ones which followed her every movement. She glared up at one particular nasty set of eyes and spoke; "Jareth! Stop trying to scare me!"

The eyes slowly blinked then vanished all together. Sarah spun around, trying to find them again. "Behind you." She twirled again and standing right _there_ in all his magnificent glory was Jareth.

He leaned against the tree trunk examining his nails. "You should close your mouth, or I might just find something to fill it."

Her eyes widened in shock and desire dripped into her belly. She smiled suddenly and moved forward, her lips still parted but curved in a smile. "I might just want you to fill it for me…"

He pushed himself forward and grabbed her, pressing his mouth to hers and slipping his smooth tongue between those inviting lips. Sarah moaned, pressing her body into his, her hands moving over the sculpted muscles of his back. His hands traveled lower, reaching for what he just touched in passing before. Sarah arched her back, plastering their chests flush against the other. Jareth's hand worked her in ways that left something to be desired with Tommy. Within second her arms were wound tightly around his shoulders and she heaved for air just before she exploded, blacking out briefly. Her pupils slowly dilated again, letting light to be registered by her brain once more. Jareth chuckled, holding on to her until her legs could hold her again. Once he did release her, she sagged against the tree he was previously leaning against.

"You are here because you belong here, with me." He pointed to himself as he spoke. "That was your second question and before you interrupt, just remember what you felt and you will know that, beyond a doubt, you belong to me." He vanished as if he was never there. Sarah still felt desire course through her but it was waning now and her anger returned. "He is a down right bastard, leaving me like that…" it didn't even dawn on her that she should be furious with him for his treatment of her, or that he was keeping her here or claiming that she belonged to him for deep down, so deep she didn't feel it _quite_ yet that everything he said was true and she wanted nothing more then to be under him as he…

She shook her head and continued walking the path, coming closer to the Goblin Castle with every step.

* * *

Sarah sat down, exhausted. She saw Ludo and had to run to avoid him seeing her. Jareth made it clear she was unable to see her friends. If she sought them out or if they sought her out, she would forfeit and stay in the underground forever. The thought greatly appealed to her inner self she wasn't attuned to yet but it would still take away for those thoughts to surface. Five hours remained and she was closer then ever.

* * *

Jareth looked in the crystal resting on his finger tips. She was so close, closer then she realized. Perhaps it was time to create some interference? He twisted his hand and the hairy red beast appeared in the path Sarah was on. Jareth was fully expecting her to run to the beast with tears of gladness but was surprised when she ran the other way, not stopping until she was several paths away from him. He looked at his clock. Less then five hours now but she was incredibly near her goal. He had to try something.

* * *

Sarah was feeling a knot in the pit of her belly. Knowing why it was there and what put it there she turned, heading back to Ludo suddenly needing to talk to him but she couldn't find him again. She frowned. Something wasn't right here. Something was definitely off but what?

She picked a path at random and ran on, hoping to leave the feeling behind her but unable to out run her fear. She stumbled and fell to her knees, dazed for a moment until a realization caught up to her. _She was running to Ludo! Seeing Ludo would have lost the game!_ Jareth was manipulating her somehow. She stood without dusting herself off and turned back, seeing the giant beast standing only twenty feet away. A smile broke his face and he held up his arms. "Sarwa!"

"Ludo no! go back. I can't see you! Go back-." Before she could finish he vanished and standing in his place was Jareth, a smirk hovering on his delicious lips. Sarah slouched in defeat. "Oh it's you."

He raised an eye brow. "I dare say Sarah, is that insolence from you?"

"Oh Jareth. I was just… I don't know; worried, relieved and anxious. I thought you were Ludo and I was going to forfeit because he was talking to me."

"Ah. I see now. You are relieved to _not_ see your friend correct? And you are relieved to see me." His voice dropped along with a stone in Sarah's belly. "And perhaps you wish me to do something else that will bring you to relief." The stone did a summersault. This was defiantly a distraction. He moved closer and she stayed still, stock still. He dragged his gloved hand over her cheek and pushed her hair from her neck, kissing her skin gently. Sarah moaned and pushed into him, gripping his shirt. He pulled away and stepped out of reach. She growled in frustration but still unable to follow him. Her will power wouldn't allow it. She cursed her will power.

"How did I get you away from," he motioned with his hands. "I can only assume you mean how I got you away from the aboveground." He began to pace. "That wasn't easy, Sarah and I was lucky this year. For the last two years you were holed up in your house and sadly, your house is protected from me and all things underground as I'm sure you found out the first time you tried calling your friends there. I am unable to spy on you or send you anything when you are at home because of our final meeting. What really places the icing on the cake… when you bested me, I was sentenced to one hundred years of lockdown in the Labyrinth. The only exception being Halloween." He stopped and smirked at her. "You left the house and were incarcerated. I merely look advantage of a wonderful situation." He grinned. "How are you _feeling_ Sarah?"

Her blood ignited at his tone and his implications. She moaned then covered her mouth in shock, eyes wide. "Halloween was last night! Not this morning when you took me from the police station!"

"One more question Sarah? I do believe we will not get through all of them by the thirteenth hour. You will lose."

"That's part of the third one I asked! You just didn't answer everything!" She stomped her foot.

"I suppose you are correct. For that, I will take time away from you though…" a clock appeared and moved forward once… twice… and a half. He caught her eyes which were heavy and filled with desire. She wanted to lose; she just didn't know it yet. "All Hallows Eve was last night. Today is Hallows Day. The day when the supernatural walks the earth. Halloween protects, the true feast is the next day… the day before the Day of the Dead on November second. I'm sure the events and days speak for themselves." He vanished again.

"You have to stop doing that!!!" Sarah shouted up to the heavens or rather… not the heaves but the abovegrounds.

Halloween… Hallows Day… Day of the Dead… where in hell… or multi dimensional universe… was she?

* * *

Sarah looked at her watch. She had less then an hour left and she could see the gates. Well actually, she was sitting at the foot of the gate, almost positive she could make it to the castle before the clock struck twelve… thirteen… whatever.

About half an hour ago Sarah came to a realization. She was thinking of all the questions that she asked and Jareth had answered.

He wanted revenge. On what? Sarah could hazard a guess what it was because she beat him or broke his heart and ripped it to shreds before stomping on it right in front of him. Okay that's understandable.

She was here because she belonged to him. Okay that seems a bit odd if you look at it straight on but if you look at it a bit cross eyed, if she belongs to him then he belongs to her. Yep she could understand that one too as well as accept it…

He couldn't contact her at her house and it took two years for the opportunity to come up. She didn't ask about that but he volunteered the information which was a fact that supported #2.

She didn't give him the opportunity to come back and answer the fourth and final questions and he didn't try to cheat, possible because he was watching her right now and being either utterly confused or entirely too smug. But she didn't need him to answer the fourth question. She felt the answer pressed into her body through the barriers of clothing when he held her tight and the way his tongue stroked hers…

Her body shuttered and she felt the desire grow. This was the other reason why she hesitated. She tried for the first year and a bit to call out to him and her friends in the safety of her bedroom finally giving up when it became apparent he would never show up. Instead she immersed herself in a life that didn't belong to her but the older man was all that could feed her craving. Her body developed and her craving for something _older_ grew… She had found Tommy and used him to her satisfaction, never letting him get any closer to that carnal passionate side of her with anything but his hands… and he accepted since she was more then willing to use her hands and even her mouth to deal with his… er… passions. And because he was getting at least one soft moist cavern, he didn't push for the other one. It worked out rather well.

Now with Jareth's claim that he _couldn't_ go to her not that he didn't _want_ to go to her when she called, it all made sense. Perhaps she could have the fairy tale ending after all.

She looked at her watch again to see fifteen minutes has passed. She didn't know what to do so she just closed her eyes and wait for time to pass…

* * *

Jareth looked at the sleeping form of Sarah. He knew she could have won but he also knew she would never let herself win. It was a minute to and he could wait an extra sixty seconds.

She shifted in her sleep, a peaceful smile on her face. It was a long and trying day but sadly her day was far from over. He had a lot planed

Thirty seconds

He stooped to gather her in his arms, her weight an easy burden to bear and one he would happily bear for all time.

Fifteen seconds

He stepped back slowly counting back in his head. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Would she truly be happy? Yes he knew she would for she belonged to him. Three. Two. One.

He transported them to his bedroom laying the sleeping girl on his bed. The bell tolling with a slightly happy note to its toll. The King will have his Queen and the kingdom will have its heir and everything was in its happy balance. Now the hard part…

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes, surprised that she was in a bed. For a moment, she feared it had all been a dream and she never met up with Jareth at all, but she calmed and looked around. Jareth was standing at the end of a beautiful, quite _large_ bed in an extravagantly furnished room. He gave her a feral grin. "Good Evening, love. I think it's time I take part _fully_ in my revenge and worship the body I have always craved." He slowly removed his shirt, pealing the material from his body. He wore no boots or socks, leaving him in pants only.

Sarah did the unthinkable then she arched from the bed, her hips and upper shoulders remaining in contact with it. She moaned and rolled her hips into the bed. His revenge will be her pleasure. She sat up slowly, leaning back to show her curves as she gripped the bottom of her sweater and pulled it up over her head. Jareth groaned and stopped her from removing her skirt. "I think I will not be the only one worshiping tonight." He stripped her of her shoes and stockings, running his hands up and down her thighs. Slowly, ever so slowly he reached up and pulled down her underwear, brushing his fingers against her. She rolled her hips again, trying to pull him down with her. He complied, letting her hands drift down to his belt and the fastening of his pants. He lost them quickly revealing in the air as it hit his sensitive skin. Sarah moved her hands over him, commenting on his feel. Jareth gave an inhuman growl and pushed her down, removing the last articles of clothing. He moved over and within her, pacing. Every stroke, taking them higher then before when at the pinnacle of height they crashed, burning all the way back into their bodies.

* * *

Sarah detached herself from him and huddled into the pillows, looking small, insecure and slightly lost. "So what happens now?" she asked, hugging her naked body. "You've had your 'revenge' on me to the fullest extent. What else is there?"

Jareth realized what she meant. She thought this was a one time thing and he would push her to the side without a second glance. He would have to amend that as soon as possible. He rolled and hovered over her drinking in her face. Kissing her fears away. His lips moved to her neck of their own accord and he whispered against her skin. "You will be mine; you will become my Queen and never need or want for anything." His lips moved over her breast as she rolled on her back to give him better access. "You will stay here, with me and I will never be satisfied unless you are by my side."

Her breath started to pick up again, feeling the burning smother low in her body. "My family…" she managed to gasp out as he slithered lower to her stomach.

"Your parents forget they ever had a daughter. Your brother forgets he had a sister." His mouth twisted in distaste as he says the next part. "Tommy forgets he ever had a girl friend and your 'friends' too forget you. You no longer exist to the aboveground. You belong to me." He looks down at her. "Now to get rid of the despicable taste of those words…" he dives and Sarah, for the second time that day, blacks out.

Maybe being incarcerated on Hallows Eve was well worth the repercussions.

_LilNicky21_


End file.
